I'm not who you think I am!
by Irish-Blended-Chocolate
Summary: a normal civilian naruto ends up in the Ninja world where everyone thinks he's Naruto! which he is."..but not that...I'm not who you think i am!"
1. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!

**Title:** I'm not who you think I am!

**Summary:** Naruto was just your normal every day guy with friends and a loving family...so why did he wake up in a trashed apartment, and why is everyone determined that he's a ninja?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Naruto just some of his random thoughts and reactions. : 3

**A/N:** So I was just thinking about self inserts and fics where the character is a normal everyday person and I thought...why not? The plot bunny had an evil grin on his face when he put the void in reality and fiction for this fic. lol.

_Man is harder than iron, stronger than stone and more fragile than a rose. ~Turkish Proverb_

**Chapter One: I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO!**

Naruto yawned, stretching his arms above his head, his eyes squinted closed as he turned his head away from the offending sunlight that had woke him up. When he finally managed to open his eyes he was taken back when he saw an unfamiliar room, squinting at the window he saw an unfamiliar landscape. "What the hell is going on?" he muttered, he stood up walking out of the room immediately walking into a kitchen with a small living room attached to it and a door that most likely led outside.

Although he want to investigate his surroundings further his stomach rumbled in discontent. "Guess i gotta feed you, don't I big guy, no matter what's going on?" he laughed. opening the fridge he pulled out a milk cartoon, but upon seeing the expiration date he through it in the garbage. Opening the cabinets he found ramen, ramen, more ramen and finally some type of chocolate cereal. He looked back and forth between the cereal and the ramen. He chose the ramen.

As he heated up the water, throwing the ramen in after it had started boiling, he sat down at the small table that was only meant for two but could still fit four, although there was only one chair. _Did they break the other one? I thought these things only come in sets?_ Naruto didn't know who_ they_ were exactly but he filed everything that could not be explained under _They_ which so far included the weird scenery, the unfamiliar house, the abundance of ramen, and now a table with only one chair.

"Who owns a plotted plant and puts it next to the table?" he muttered, dragging the offending green object into the front room, putting it between the door and the couch. He glared at the couch, offended by the rips and tears that showed its inner stuffing, and the wierd stains which he hoped were from food. "Who lives in a dump like this?" It's wasn't that bad, but the furniture! _"The mess!"_ he whined walking towards the closest intent on cleaning the mess up, he stopped mid stride running towards the boiling pot, taking an oven mitt to lift it off the burner so he could pour out the excess water, he liked more noodles then he liked the broth it sat it, "I almost forgot about the food!" he chuckled, he could he have done that, he loved eating ramen, and soggy noodle tasted just as disgusting as half cooked ones!

"Does this guy have any toast?" he wondered aloud, getting up to check the cupboards. Empty, empty, and in the last one pushed up against the corner was the bread, when he pulled it out he screamed throwing it into the garbage as well, it was moldy and their was a dead spider in it!

"I hate spiders!" he howled, gesturing wildly at the garbage. There was no reason to be overly dramatic, but he could feel his skin crawling, and he couldn't help but express his rage. "and snakes, and slugs deserve salt poured on 'em, AND beetles need to be crushed for flying into my face at night!" He grabbed his newly made bowl of ramen, and walked towards the couch with an angry huff. "Don't think I forgive you for how torn up you are!" he growled at the couch as he took his seat. They didn't have a television so he couldn't grab a remote to flip through channels and see what they normally saw everyday, his plan to stay home and gather Intel was destroyed, after he finished eating he would have to implement plan B.

&!&

Iruka was worried. The day had started out normal enough, but Naruto hadn't shown up for class yet, and he hadn't heard any angry mobs hunting the boy down for his latest prank. He sighed and looked at all the faces in his class, Sakura Haruno was eagerly waving her arm at him, with a large smile on her face. "Sakura, I haven't asked a question yet." he said, frowning at the eager thirteen year old girl.

"I know that, Iruka-Sensei!" she giggled, throwing a look towards Sasuke. Was she going to spout off some extra knowledge to show off for the Uchiha again? He should tell the Hokage to hire her to teach the class, since it seemed that she already knew everything he was teaching her, but then the Hokage would point out that although she had the knowledge she didn't have the experience or practicality to put it to use. "But I just saw Naruto-baka walk by the academy, he's totally skipping, Iruka-sensei!" she yelled pointing out the window.

Iruka walked over to the window and indeed he saw a blob of bright blonde hair walking by at a leisurely pace. He opened the window with a little more effort than necessary. "Naruto!" he yelled. The blonde head swiftly turned in his direction, blue eyes regarded him curiously. "What do you think your doing?" he yelled.

"What?" the blonde boy yelled back.

"I said, What do you think your DOING?" he noticed the blonde wasn't wearing his usual orange jumpsuit, and instead in its place was a pair of black shorts and a white shirt with a red swirl in the center of it. His customary goggles were also missing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Naruto yelled back.

"Naruto, you baka! You better get in here and stop skipping class!" Sakura yelled, Iruka looked over at her pink head annoyed that she had opened a window and butted into their conversation.

"Screw you, pinky!" Naruto yelled up at them, then he turned away and continued walking, ignoring Sakura's indignant squawks of outrage.

&!&

Naruto had spent an hour waiting for the shirt and shorts he found to be washed before he stepped out of the apartment and memorized were it was before he set off down the road. After he had eaten breakfast (ramen), he had walked back up to the room he had awoken in and searched the closest for clothes. Sadly, it was filled with orange pants and jackets, each pair exactly alike in design and size. He hadn't minded the color, he hadn't minded the design, but there was no way he was going to wear both at the same time, and besides it was hot, why would he wear a jacket? When he found the clothes hamper in the bathroom he saw another pair of the orange matching set, but under them was a pair of black shorts and a white shirt, he sniffed them lightly and found that although they didn't look dirty, they reeked. He guessed it was because they had been laying under the orange clothes and what ever _that_ scent was it was from them and must have rubbed off. He'd seen it happened when he left his socks in his shoes once and his shoes stank for a week.

Outside he began to notice that where ever he was it was all kinds of messed up, People were jumping across rooftops, buying sharp pointy weapons, and the mountain had four faces in them that reminded him of the American presidents which led him to believe that they were of some importance. He had been walking along minding his own business when someone had shouted his name. A man was leaning out of a window looking relieved to see him and asked him what he was doing. The man had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and had a scar running across his nose. That must have hurt. He had responded automatically, and the man repeated his question most likely believing that he hadn't heard him the first time. Then a girl with pink hair had opened another window and called him an idiot and informed him that he was skipping class. He told her off and continued walking.

So far his recon was going great. It seemed some people knew who he was, he was some kid who had the same name and looks as him, the kid went to some school that was a couple blocks back. The kid had a classmate who had pink hair, thought he was an idiot so that probably meant the rest of the class thought so too, and he had a teacher that was worried about him.


	2. I said I'm Naruto!

**Title:** I'm not who you think I am!

**Summary:** Naruto was just your normal every day guy with friends and a loving family...so why did he wake up in a trashed apartment, and why is everyone determined that he's a ninja?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Naruto just some of his random thoughts and reactions. : 3

**A/N:** I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW FOR THIS STORY! Here's the next chapter for Aizen the III, and Victoriousvillian (who put it on alert). I can't update again for like another three months. sry. Going to Virginia for a bit-if I do get a hold of a computer before I return and am graced with the internet I shall update but until then ENJOY this NARUTO-INSERT-VERSION!

_Man is harder than iron, stronger than stone and more fragile than a rose. ~Turkish Proverb_

**Chapter Two: I SAID I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO!**

_So far his recon was going great. It seemed some people knew who he was, he was some kid who had the same name and looks as him, the kid went to some school that was a couple blocks back. The kid had a classmate who had pink hair, thought he was an idiot so that probably meant the rest of the class thought so too, and he had a teacher that was worried about him._

"Hey, Dobe!" someone far off to his right yelled. "What do you think your doing?" Naruto squinted his eyes against the sun hanging overhead, he had been _sooo_ right to forgo that awesome orange jacket, he could just barely make out the features of another kid his age strutting, yes _strutting_, slouched slightly forward with his hands in his pockets as if he really needed to go to the bathroom. Naruto blinked and took another glance at the kid now that he had _strutted_ a bit closer, nope that wasn't a constinpated look, it was just sheer arrogance.

He hated preppy kids like him, they walked around with this Hollier-than-thou attitude, ignoring you until the moment they realise their being ignored (by you or others because of you). He wondered what was up with this Naruto that had kids his age referring to him as an Idoit all the time. Maybe it was the height, Naruto knew he had a slight Napoleon Complex when it came to how tall he was...yeah, he was short for his age, he just hadn't hit his growth spurt. When he did he hoped he could as tall as his dad, his mom might have knocked off an inch or two but he looked so much like his dad that he didn't worry about it.

"If I'm such a Dobe, why are you even talking to me?" he asked.

"Why did you skip class, trying to become more of a dead last?" The...Naruto wanted to classify him under brunette, that's what black haired was considered right? Or maybe dark...but when Naruto tilted his head, he pointed at the kid as he held his stomach, doubling over from laughter. "What's so funny?" the kid snarled, glaring at him.

"You look like a blueberry!" Naruto yelled, unable to control the volume of his voice because he was so amused. "Whoever told you blue tinted hair was in style was lying!Could you be anymore EMO?"

"DOBE!"

"BLUEBERRY!" Naruto cackled, falling on his butt in the middle of the road, some people passing glared at both of them for blocking the road. Well, it was more of the fact that they glared at him, like they wanted to kill him, or better yet, roast him over a bon fire. None of them even glanced at the other kid. Still giggling he looked around, his eyes now open to all the hateful stares directed only at him. Wow, this Naruto must have really done something to make them all look at him. He was used to seeing blank looks whenever he talked, or suspicious glances from parents because he looked like a hooligan and his caretaker was always off on buisness doing who knows what, these glares were even worse then that whole two semesters he didn't turn in a single homework assignment until he was put into another class (even though he had aced the first test and told everyone the answers to their first few assignments).

The boy just glared down at him sneering, Naruto noticed that it wasn't with the same hate as everyone else, this dude just felt insulted by the Dobe and Dead Last because he realised he wasn't listening to whatever silent threats he was trying to convey.

"I have a name you know, you should use it, and maybe I'll use your's and stop calling you Blueberry." Naruto reasoned, deciding to placate the guy and get him off his proverbial back. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he shouted, pronouncing his name the american way.

"Fine...Naruto," the kid said eyeing him, waiting for him to go back on his word. Naruto never went back on his words though. Except...

"What's your name again?"

~^.^~

A/N: to explain how this Naruto knows about his parents, he's grown up in the normal world where they don't hide your parentage from you when you become an orphan. I'm also going to make him adopted. So eventually he'll notice "Familiar" faces and personalities; Go ahead and guess who adopts him if you want your not going to find out for two months. Because Chapter three is going to be slightly longer if I can help it to make up for the wait.

Also...preppie kids aren't bad...I'm not a Hater...just...wanted to make fun of Sasuke a bit...if your still in school and you hate the preppie kids you either learn to ignore them, get along well-enough with them, or option Z your planning the Zombie apocolypse so you can trip them as they run from your minions.


End file.
